


DreamTeam hugs! :D

by DeVloer



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friendship, Hugs, Just different ways the boys hug, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, thats basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVloer/pseuds/DeVloer
Summary: Different hugs between the DreamTeam! Oh and Bad of course. Wrote this while I'm sick at home lolAll platonic! I don't ship real people and neither should you!
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, nope
Comments: 15
Kudos: 350





	1. Chapter 1

Dream was affectionate. He liked hugs. He loved hugs! They made him feel warm and squishy inside.

As the years have passed and he met more and more people, he came to realize just how differently people hug others.

First, there was Sapnap, one of his three best friends. Now Sapnap did like hugs, but if you'd catch him at the wrong time, he will not hesitate to push you away. Dream has come to know when those times were, and knew not to come near the other when that happened. But when they did hug, it was tight and made him feel sturdy, like he could take on the world. 

Sapnap's hugs were short but strong, and Dream felt proud and warm whenever they separated.

Then there was Bad. Bad was maybe Dream's favorite hugger. Bad could always tell exactly when he needed one and exactly when to let go, and always had his arms open. Whenever they hugged, Bad would squish his head on top of Dream's chest, with his arms loosely wrapped around the other's waist, and Dream in response just squeezed the other's upper back. It was by far the most intimate hug, and by far the most comfortable.

Bad's hugs were long and tender, and always had Dream glowing from happiness for minutes afterwards.

And... George. George didn't always like hugs. Dream could always tell the other was slightly tense whenever they did embrace, and always was the first to pull away. Dream didn't mind it, really, he knew the other found them a bit awkward. The two didn't hug as often as him and Sapnap or him and Bad, but he was okay with that. George was still one of his best friends, they just showed their affection differently.

George's hugs were quick and slightly awkward, but it made him smile to know George trusted him enough to do something he wasn't as comfortable with.

(Add more?)


	2. More hugs!

Wilbur and him hugged once. Well, it wasn't really a hug, more like a sideways embrace, but Dream still felt fond when he thought about it. The two of them had been watching a late sunset together, talking about whatever came to mind, and slowly but surely started resting their heads on top of each other. It was so relaxing, Dream remembers he almost could've fallen asleep.

Wilbur's hug was comfortable, like he had known the other his whole life, and it was nice to know there was someone on the server he could spend a sleepless night with.

Tommy and him had hugged too, after the war. It was mostly just an awkward talk about bottled up feelings and taking back the many insults that had been thrown back and forth in between them. Of course, they managed to get everything straight between them, and the hug had more or less been a way of saying. "Hey, I know we had our differences, but we're still friends."

It had been a healthy, brotherly hug, and Dream had smiled when they separated.

Tubbo's hug he remembered very clearly. Him and the teenager, along with Tommy and Quackity, had been in a conversation about Church Prime, and had been laughing for the past five minutes. It got to the point that Dream literally fell on the floor with tears streaming down his cheeks, and Tubbo crumbled down on top of him. He remembers holding on to Tubbo's shirt as he heavingly tried to regain his breath, while Tommy was in the background exclaiming he was going to wee himself. 

It hadn't really been a hug, but he still counted it as one. Dream remembers the pain in his chest and Tubbo's laughter resonating in his ears. It was nice, and it made him feel happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE HUUUGSSSSSSS :D


	3. Eret, Ant & Technooo

Dream and Eret had hugged just once. The two weren't all that particularly close, but Dream had felt it was necessary to show his support after the other came out to him. It had been a warm morning, him and Eret had been talking for quite a while, and Dream was considering to whitelist the other on his server. But before he could, Eret had glanced down at his hands and told him he had to tell him something, before shakily explaining that he was bi.

Eret barely even finished his sentence before Dream promptly stood up and wrapped his arms around him, exclaiming that he didn't give a shit and supported him no matter what. It was nice and warm, and Eret had smiled for a whole five minutes afterwards, which made Dream smile too.

Antfrost was an interesting person to hug. Dream and him had hugged tons of times, maybe because Ant loved physical affection as much as him. Whenever he embraced the cat-hybrid, the other's chest would vibrate with purs, the sound warming up his heart. Dream had come to know what his favorite spot to scratch was, and whenever he gave a little tickle behind the other's ear, Ant would just melt into his arms.

It was warm and comfortable, and Dream loved the touch of Ant's soft fur in between his fingers. It gave that same soft and relaxing feeling that you would get from petting a real cat. Of course, Ant still acted human, but sometimes the cat-part of him came out a bit.

The hug with Techno will forever stand by him. It was on the day of their battle, right after Techno had won from him. Dream was sour that he lost, sure, but Technoblade was still a close friend of him and after the initial shock and disappointment, did an immense proudness bubble up. He remembers respawning in his bed and just jumping out, running back to the battlefield and tackling Techno to the ground, exclaiming how happy he was for him and how good the other had done.

Dream will always remember the disbelief in the other's voice as he hugged him back, softly saying how surprised he was. Both of them had laughed before enthusiastically going off about all of their favorite moments during the fight, as Jimmy and the others congratulated them in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you guys read more of these with different people?
> 
> Im totally down to writing more, leave requests if you want to!
> 
> Have a nice day you beautiful creatures! <3


End file.
